


I Failed Him

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Protective Siblings, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Sirius realized that he failed as a big brother to Regulus.





	I Failed Him

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from fanfiction.net and wattpad  
>  Written for themed category in The House Competition for the team Hufflepuff in 2017

Written for Round 1 of The House Competiton

House: Hufflepuff

Category: Themed

Prompt: Sirius/ Regulus Black

Words : 563

It had been a month since I last saw Regulus before I ran away from Number 12 to my now home in Potter Manor. I couldn't help but feel as if I have let my brother down. I just couldn't shake off the look that Reggie had on his face before I left the door of the hell that was my previous home. I needed to talk with him to know what was going on in his mind. Luckily school would be in session from tomorrow and I would be able to talk with his little brother and help him out.

I had looked for Reggie throughout the train compartments but he was nowhere to be seen. I was getting anxious by each moment that passed "Where was Regulus?" I thought. No matter what my friends told me I just couldn't relax he had to see my brother tonight itself. I knew in my heart that something was wrong with my baby brother and I had no idea what it was all about.

The welcome feast was seemed like a drag to me as I gazed the Slytherin table longingly. I had finally located Reggie just before sorting and all I wanted to be with Regulus and talk which was due between us for a long time. Since Reggie moving out of the great hall I followed behind him.

"Reggie" I called out. I saw his brother stopping in his walk to look back at him. "What do you want Sirius?" Regulus scowled at him. "I just wanted to talk to you" I admitted. "About what and why?" he asked with a narrowed expression on his face. "I want to talk about you Reggie. Is everything alright with you?" I inquired from him. "Why do you even care Sirius it's not like we are even related anymore?" he retorted. 

"What do you mean by that? I am your brother of course we are related and I do care about you Reg" I was confused as to what was he talking about. "No Sirius we are not related anymore mum blasted you out of the tree you have been disowned" he informed me which strangely didn't had an effect on me. "It doesn't me we can't remain brothers" I told him softly. 

"No Sirius we can't be brothers anymore because brothers don't abandon each other when they need other the most" he stated in a stern voice that sent chill down my spine. He was right I thought I had left without thinking what it would mean to him. I had been selfish and it is costing me my brother. "I am sorry please let me be there for you now" I pleaded with him. 

"It's too late Sirius it will just not work. You lost your chance when you left me all alone with mum and dad." Regulus denied my request. "Reggie " I started to say when he was interrupt me "Save it Sirius no matter what you say it won't change a thing. We walk on different paths now. 

This is it, the end of our relationship." He told me and left. I stood there staring at his retreating back realizing that I failed him, I failed in my job as a big brother and now Regulus was going to pay for it. I wish I can save him from himself.


End file.
